


Inner Voice

by Zhampy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhampy/pseuds/Zhampy
Summary: Shuichi is the target of Kiibo's Inner Voice.





	Inner Voice

**Contents:**  Chapter 3 killing game. Shuichi is the target of Kiibo's Inner Voice.  
**Characters:**  Shuichi, Kiibo (Kirumi, Ryoma, Kokichi, Miu & Korekiyo mentioned)  
**Pairings:**  Saiibo

It was not too long after their second Class Trial. Ryoma and Kirumi were gone. It was almost incomprehensible that Kirumi was secretly the Prime Minister of their country! And that Ryoma had sacrificed himself for their sake? For their country's sake? Or because he literally had no loved-ones left in his life. Kiibo thought that a profound sadness.

But he couldn't stall any longer. The killing game was still underway and he had to be careful. He couldn't waste any more time just sitting by himself in his room. He had to socialise and explore the newly opened areas of their prison academy. But who to spend time with...

Not Kokichi. Definitely not Kokichi. If the Supreme Leader wanted to spend time with Kiibo he always managed to find him somehow, and Kiibo always had trouble trying to get away. Miu had been harassing him a lot more lately, with suggestions of maintenance that were beginning to borderline on begging. Kirumi was gone, and he didn't want to trouble Korekiyo about human customs any more than he already had.

_Shuichi Saihara_

His inner voice suggested.

Oh, Shuichi. Yes!

Shuichi was very kind and thoughtful and invaluable at the trials, and despite his shyness he seemed quite social also. He was always giving people presents. Kiibo looked over to the shelves in his room which held a couple of things that Shuichi had given him. The detective had just come up to him one day and given him a scarf, and another time gave him a machine parts catalogue.

His chestplate grew warm with thoughts of Shuichi. That the detective would actively search him out and voluntarily spend time with him, helping him decide on a future career for himself… it was admirable.

So this time, if he were the one to approach Shuichi with a request to accompany eachother to a specific location and enjoy eachother's private company, he would get the detective a present! He had acquired some monocoins from accidentally knocking some furniture in his room earlier.

So he made his way down to the gift shop, passing by Korekiyo and Miu along the way, and began putting all of his coins into the mysterious Monomono Machine. It spat out various, random gifts, none of which Kiibo calculated Shuichi would actually like; some Greek yoghurt, a dog tag, robot oil (!?), some "fashionable" glasses and a monkey's paw.

"Kiibo," a voice from behind said.

"Uwah!"

He jolted and spun around with his hands up defensively, quite shocked. It was Shuichi!

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shuichi looked apologetic. "Did I scare you?"

"O-of course not!" He tried to salvage some pride, but in reality he had nearly jumped out of his armour—he had been so engrossed in the machine. Shuichi didn't look like he was buying it either. "You might have given me a minor scare," he admitted.

"Ha, ha, sorry," Shuichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Please do not apologise! I was preoccupied with this," he indicated the Monomono Machine.

Shuichi nodded in understanding. "Did you get anything good?" he asked as he moved closer.

Kiibo looked at all the crap on the floor. "No."

And Shuichi laughed; a warm, rich laugh. "I actually won something good out of there earlier and I've been looking for you. I think you might like it."

Oh, no…

Shuichi handed him a sparkly sheet. He did indeed like it!

"Would you like to spend some time with me?" the detective asked.

Oh, no! Shuichi had pre-empted him. Again!

_Yes! Yes!_

His inner voice chanted. But he didn't need to listen to that to decide he wanted to and enjoyed spending time with Shuichi. He accepted Shuichi's invitation and gift and resolved that next time he would be the one giving the gift.

So they found themselves in the courtyard sat on a bench together after yet another failed attempt at deciding on his possible future career path. He had apologised profusely for the awkwardness but Shuichi had laughed him off good-naturedly. Now they were peacefully enjoying the short break inbetween the drama of the killing game. These brief moments had to be cherished as they rarely seemed to last long.

It was upsetting that the group had begun to turn on eachother so quickly, especially after he had initially assured everyone that murder was illogical and that they would not resort to it. Kaede had held them together well enough, before she had ironically become the first blackened herself. Now, one more trial later, he overall felt very naive and useless.

His emotions were openly displayed on his face as Shuichi turned concerned eyes on him.

"What are you thinking about?" the detective asked curiously.

Kiibo tilted his head slightly, locking eyes with his friend. Shuichi had warm, golden eyes and his long eyelashes almost brushed his cheekbones with each blink. The detective clearly wasn't a confident person but his eyes were strong and alluring; in this moment Kiibo thought he could look into their depths for hours on end. They were shining with concern right now.

_You have beautiful eyes._

Uh!? His inner voice had never been this chatty before. It usually only spoke up when he was troubled about something, or an important decision had to be made. But, it hadn't steered him wrong yet, so maybe…

"You have beautiful eyes," he repeated.

"W-wh—?" Shuichi was dumbfounded. He jerked back on the seat as a blush spread over his cheeks and was silent for a long moment. "Uhh-um, you have... nice eyes too. Are they LEDs?"

"No," he replied but didn't elaborate. His inner voice screeched. It hurt his ears.

It must have shown when Shuichi looked at him with worry. "Kiibo, are you okay?"

"I am unsure..." he replied honestly, the confusion evident in his tone.

With a nod, Shuichi coughed his embarrassment away. "I understand. After the trial, it's tough. After Kaede, I..." his voice broke.

Kiibo turned to him again. The detective looked dejected and upset, not concealing his emotions very well. Bizarrely, his head rang with excitement. He was fairly certain that wasn't the correct emotion to be experiencing in this sort of situation, but his inner voice excitedly suggested he do something.

_Hold his hand._

He looked down. Shuichi's hand was resting on the bench between them, but Shuichi himself seemed to be quietly lost in his own thoughts, a deep frown on his face. Physical contact between friends was a reassuring act, yes? So, if he just...

Shuichi jumped when he gently laid his hand on top of the one innocently resting on the bench. It wasn't quite hand-holding but it had the same connotations, correct? His inner voice enthusiastically replied;  _yes!_ _G_ _ood job!_

"Everything will be fine," he said.

Stuttering and blushing some more, Shuichi wriggled in his seat, but didn't move his hand away. "Uh-um, yes. If you think so, Kiibo, I'm sure it will be," he agreed with a timid smile.

They sat for a while in silence, with Kiibo's hand just sort of resting on top of Shuichi's. He was hyper-aware of everything around them; Shuichi's hand was warm and slightly sweaty and he was breathing deeply. After enjoying the moment of peace, Kiibo tilted his head to discreetly peer at the detective. Shuichi was very aesthetically pleasing to look at and just by simply being in his presence it was calming, like enjoying a private viewing of a classical painting.

Of course, he had these thoughts, but he had never intended to speak them aloud. His suddenly chatty inner voice, however...

_Kiss him!_

"Whoa!" Shuichi was surprised when Kiibo's blast shield shot up over his lower face, seemingly unprompted.

"I can't do that!" Kiibo spoke aloud, blushing fiercely.

"Can't do what? Kiibo, you're really not okay, are you? Things aren't fine!" An undercurrent of panic tainted Shuichi's words. He looked around to find anyone that Kiibo might be talking to, but they were completely alone in the courtyard.

But now Kiibo couldn't look his friend in the eye with these intrusive thoughts swirling around inside his head. The urge to obey the order was strong. His inner voice normally didn't sound so authoritative or desperate.

He angled his body away from Shuichi, unable to face him anymore, but the detective wasn't having any of that. Shuichi took a hold of his shoulders and firmly turned him back around, easily overpowering him.

Shuichi's beautiful eyes had a fierce glint to them, of confusion and worry. Kiibo could see his own distressed-looking face reflected back at him in a pretty, golden hue. He froze, staring into them, and his inner voice  _screamed_.

_I love y-KSSSHHHH!_

"Aaugh!" An overbearing static sound filled his head. He hunched over, closer to Shuichi, clutching at his hair painfully.

"Kiibo!" Shuichi jerked to his feet but didn't release his grip of Kiibo's shoulders. Uncertain of what to actually do to help, he just continued to hold Kiibo as if he thought the robot would run away once released.

The painfully loud static sound thrashed around in his head, enveloping his mind; he worried that it was so loud that it was leaking out from his external speakers. The noise was so overbearing it blocked out all other external stimuli as it was all he could focus on. An involuntary emergency shutdown felt only seconds away.

Then it ceased. Abruptly. He stopped rocking—when had he started rocking?—and relaxed, though there was still an annoying, ringing echo in his ears. Only then did he realise that it was actually Shuichi who was rocking them. Shuichi had him cradled against his chest as he swayed back-and-forth.

"I think I have a headache..." Kiibo eventually explained, with his face heating up but thankfully hidden in Shuichi's chest. That was probably the human equivalent of what had just happened.

"You have a—? Yeah, okay," Shuichi cut himself off before something that couldn't be taken back was said.

The intrusive thoughts were gone after the white noise stopped. Kiibo blinked furiously to clear his head. "I just need a moment," he reassured.

"Okay," Shuichi replied softly but with obvious uncertainty. He didn't seem terribly convinced.

Shuichi would not move his gaze away from Kiibo, and Kiibo could almost physically feel the top of his head burning under such focused scrutiny. But he had to focus on getting his thoughts back in order and not how warm his whole body suddenly felt. Eventually he moved back and Shuichi trusted him enough to release him.

"Thank you for staying with me," Kiibo said with a smile. "I apologise for troubling you."

Shuichi smiled kindly back at him. "It's no trouble, I'm glad you're feeling better." Then, oddly enough, he averted his gaze and began self-consciously fiddling with a button of his jacket. "There was actually something I wanted to confess—er—tell you..."

Kiibo waited for a moment to see if Shuichi would continue, but he didn't. The detective was fidgeting on the bench, occasionally glancing over as if he were begging Kiibo to realise something or contribute to the conversation.

"Oh? Were you not investigating the newly opened sections of the school?" Kiibo asked.

There was a sigh from Shuichi that sounded a bit frustrated, but Kiibo couldn't reason why. "Ah—oh, yes. Nevermind. Yes, I should be going."

"Alright."

Shuichi got up but paused for a brief moment, before apparently deciding on something. He looked back down to Kiibo. "Thank you, Kiibo. It was nice spending time with you."

"Of course! Same to you, Shuichi!" he replied with confidence.

Then Shuichi left to finish exploring the rest of the school that he had delayed to spend time with Kiibo instead, leaving him alone in the courtyard with his thoughts.

So strange his inner voice was being today. It had been so vocal just a few moments before, then stopped mid-sentence. It was a bizarre experience, but he hadn't seemed to have upset Shuichi, so his inner voice had apparently helped him once again.

… maybe he would accept Miu's offer of maintenance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not clear what happened, a fan hacked Kiibo's inner voice to hit on Shuichi LOL


End file.
